


一只叫梅格洛尔的猫决定去流浪

by melota



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:07:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23188972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melota/pseuds/melota
Summary: 二梅中心向。假如梅格洛尔是一只永生的猫，它的流浪路途会有什么遭遇呢？





	一只叫梅格洛尔的猫决定去流浪

你可能也认识那只猫，梅格洛尔。在好多年前，它被认为是女巫的造物，与女巫一同为祸人间，但随着这么多年过去，女巫成为传说故事，她的伙伴黑猫梅格洛尔也就渐渐被人所遗忘，连同那些罪名，也一同消散。但它并没有和女巫一起在火刑架上灰飞烟灭，熊熊火焰吞噬了被缚的女巫，梅格洛尔却依然像所有猫一样，自由自在，从一座城市漫步到另一座城市，最后游历到那些你也说不出名字的国家。  
时至今日，黑猫梅格洛尔在所有人类眼里，都是一只普通的黑猫（有人说它是灰黑色的），自然而然，也没有人会关注一只流浪猫在城市中的行迹。  
带它过来的是一条货轮，跨越大洲大洋，历时半月，终于抵达港口。那条货轮上的人并未察觉船上多了一只黑猫，等他们忙碌地卸货时，有人才在监控录像里看到一个一闪而过的黑色身影。起初以为是老鼠，后来一看体型，才确定那是一只猫。还有人后知后觉地说难怪船上没有老鼠。  
下船后，梅格洛尔在不同的货箱之间穿梭，在此之前它从未来过这里，这个国家对它来说是陌生又遥远的，它不认识路，也不知道自己要去哪里。可它毕竟是一只经验丰富的流浪猫，于是，它顺着马路，朝人多的地方去。

在此，容我提醒你一句：女巫的伙伴是不需要进食的，也不会老。在黑猫梅格洛尔漫长的为猫生涯中，遭遇过很多人类的厌恶之举，比如用脚去踢、用撑衣杆去驱赶，还有扭头就跑的，但也有许多人会表达善意，分自己半个面包、一条鱼等等。如此种种，梅格洛尔能例举很多，它的记忆甚至超越绝大多数人类，善意的、恶意的，都在它的脑海中。  
下船时恰好是日落，天空渐渐变成暗沉的灰蓝，梅格洛尔朝着市区出发，而在这一路上它遇到了许多和它一样寻找容身之处的流浪猫。它们的方向各不相同，偶尔对上眼，因为领地意识的忽然爆发还会打上一架。始终维持在成年猫梅格洛尔的体态让它显得不是那么柔弱可欺，一般只要它示威性地吼上几声，露出自己锋利的爪子，别的小猫小狗就会识趣地离开。  
于是凭着这得天独厚的条件，梅格洛尔成功在市立公园里混出一番天地。  
起初，它并不受其他盘踞在市立公园的流浪动物的欢迎，它们对外来者抱有天生的戒备，谁也不愿意把有限的游人和食物分享给一只陌生的猫。独来独往的梅格洛尔毫不在意，在三天之内，它连续击败了十几只来和它争夺地盘的猫狗，终于永久（目前来说）占据了一张长椅和长椅后的绿化带。  
那儿靠近纪念品和小吃售卖店，是人流最多的地方之一，几乎每时每刻都能看到有人举着热腾腾的热狗，还有人会点一堆冰淇淋和冰可乐。哪怕冬天已经来了，可乐和冰淇淋依然是公园内最有人气的紧俏商品，一度碾压热狗登顶第一。因为有着食物的香气，也靠近垃圾桶，故而这里常年也聚集着许多流浪动物。许多游客看到这些毛茸茸的小伙伴时，也会不自觉心软，再要一份吃的，放到地上喂给它们；久而久之，这便是动物们心中约定俗成的“福地”了。  
哪怕如今气温渐低，秋天已经到了尾声，这也不影响小吃商店的生意，仍旧有许多人聚集在这里，休息之余还买点零食。经常来公园的老人家很快就发现这里多了一只身强力壮的黑猫，神奇的是，它极少接受人类的投喂，多数时候都是蹲坐在长椅上，安安静静地看着来来去去的人。有人说猫的脾气就是这样的，它又不是饿狠了，很难表现出热情来讨取食物；但也有人说它会自己翻垃圾桶，只是不知如何身上总是干净的，但猫总是爱干净的，不是吗？  
逗猫失败的人想了很多种原因来解释梅格洛尔的行为，他们想要用刚刚烤好的热狗去诱惑这只对人爱答不理的黑猫，嘴里发出“喵呜”、“喵呜”的叫声，把热狗在梅格洛尔眼前晃动出火热的节奏，但团成一团的黑猫只是扭过头去，不去理会这一幼稚的行为。没有人得到梅格洛尔的垂青，说起来还颇让人心碎。  
自讨无趣的游客铩羽而归。只是天气冷，热狗又凉得快，自己也没有胃口了。于是，他们又瞄上了另一只白猫，它的体型看起来像是怀孕了。那只白色的母猫也常住公园，时常在小吃店附近出没，如今天寒，便趴在小吃店空调的排气机上，那儿总是暖烘烘的。  
许多流浪动物冬天都像是胖了一圈，梅格洛尔也不例外，但那只是皮毛长长了。那只白色的母猫乐于接受游客的投喂，甚至主动离开温暖的排气机，走到游客的面前。此时才有人通过观察它的身形，讨论说是不是怀孕了。但大家都不那么认为，他们觉得只是天冷长出了皮毛保暖，真正沾了水还是体态纤细的小可爱罢了。这种说法也是有理有据，其他人也就没有多想。  
但听到他们讨论的梅格洛尔却很同意，那只白色的母猫的确怀孕了，而且是准备生小猫了。母猫自己也见怪不怪，还是每天坚持散步，到处打打架，然后在开园之前跑回自己专属的取暖位置上，等待着人类的进贡。它很有经验，显然不是第一次当母亲了。  
大约过了两个星期，母猫就生了。刚好那天夜里下了一场不小的雪，小猫们发不出叫声，眼睛也睁不开，骤降的气温可以轻易夺走这两条脆弱的生命。生完崽子的母猫也很孱弱，虽然她也猜到会是什么样的感觉，但她不能预测天气会如何。往日趴着的位置上发着热，但对它们来说也不过是微微的温热，根本无法抵抗这下雪的天气。  
那两只小猫也是通体雪白，随了母亲，鼻尖红红的，好像要嗅到什么美食一般。  
天空飘落的雪花掉落在地上，积了一层又一层，树梢、屋顶也没有逃过。它们一家三口虽然头顶恰好有个小小的房檐，但也不免被飘落的雪花拂过。落到母猫的皮毛上时，很快就融化了，只是带来微润的湿意，然而落到那小猫的皮毛上时，便能听到由于受寒而发出的咪咪叫声。那声音太小，除了它们的母亲，没有其他人听到，似乎也没有任何用处。  
如果继续这样下去，两个孩子都熬不过今晚。母猫忽然意识到这一点，她很多孩子都是生下来不久之后便死去，一天都不到，只剩下一具小小的、冰冷的尸体，甚至变为其他流浪动物的食物。这是它们长久以来的法则，弱肉强食，但它却不知道自己能否再次承受。  
不远处背对着这三只白猫的梅格洛尔却爬起来了，它睡够了，梦中隐约还能听见海浪声，只是这海浪声中夹杂着几声奶猫的咪咪叫，可能是太过格格不入，叫它一下子就明白是哪里传过来的了。它的邻居，那位怀孕的白猫女士生下来两只和它长得差不多的小猫，但这个天气显然非常不利于小猫的存活，如果没有其他办法，它们可能会和这个世界说再见。  
母猫心急地让两个孩子靠近一些，试图用自己的身体为它们挡住风雪。它叫着，把这两只还没来得及取名字的小猫推在一起，趴下身子，想把它们藏在肚皮下面。  
梅格洛尔眨眨眼睛，凝视着那一团风雪中的白，这一幕看得非常清楚。可能过了几秒，它舔舔自己的爪子，跳下长椅，往母猫那边走去。  
敏锐的母猫立刻注意到了梅格洛尔，它一般不招惹这非常能打的黑猫邻居，在这座公园里，梅格洛尔位于食物链顶端，但只要不主动惹它，它就是一只相当和善的陌生猫。母猫摆出防备的姿势，对着它叫了几声，“梅格洛尔，你要做什么？别动！你别动！”它弓起腰，明晃晃地亮出爪子，尖牙也示威性地咧起。  
气氛立刻变得十分紧张，两只猫之间的战斗一触即发。梅格洛尔却规规矩矩地听话停在原地，它不像是要攻击的样子，尾巴尖儿还礼貌地绕着前肢，怎么看都不是过来找茬的。它露出一个属于猫科动物才有的微笑——虽然的确有些狰狞，“孩子们冷，我来看看有什么能帮忙的？它们还好吗？”  
这话并未让母猫放下警惕，它不会轻易在这种时刻交出信任，那在城市交战中很容易就落得死无全尸的结局。它说：“不用你，多谢了，我自己能照顾好孩子。”说着，它又把两个孩子往后藏了藏，意图遮住梅格洛尔的视线，而两只小猫还不明所以，只是软乎乎地贴着妈妈的肚子和脚后跟，好像这样感觉会更舒服一些。  
难得热心一回的黑猫梅格洛尔阁下也并未生气，它很理解母猫的反应，只是又说：“就凭你自己给孩子们取暖，它们一定会冻死的。你还要去找食物给它们，不在的时候怎么办？我没有恶意，只是想帮帮两个小家伙。”它依然规规矩矩的站在原地，身后是一连串脚印，但越来越大的雪花估计不用很久就能完全遮盖了。  
呼啸的风卷起周围树枝上的雪，呼啦啦在空中舞了一圈，打在梅格洛尔身上，也打在母猫和它的孩子们身上。根本经受不住而言考验的两只小猫又叫了出来，它们现在什么都不懂，一切凭直觉行事，这叫声便是在求助，呼唤母亲快把它们放到一个没有冷风、没有大雪的怀抱中。可母猫仍在与梅格洛尔对峙，不敢仿宋一丝一毫。  
可它还是太担忧自己的孩子了，也许还可能是平常梅格洛尔都表现的比较亲切友好（至少不曾主动惹是生非），它抱着试一试的态度，对梅格洛尔问道：“你有什么办法救救我的孩子？”  
“今天有人在小吃店值班，她人不错，说不定能让我们进去取暖。”梅格洛尔得到许可，走到它们暂时称为“家”的排气机前，说：“带着孩子们过去，我想办法。”  
母猫将信将疑，“你能有什么办法？”它可没有见过梅格洛尔与任何一个人类有交情，流浪动物的习性大多如此，或许在公园里既不好斗、也懂得哄骗人类来投喂自己，但它们却不会更进一步，也没有更多的表示。可哪怕是理智在反驳梅格洛尔的话，母猫还是叼着两个孩子的后劲跳落到地上来了。  
“它们可真小。”看了一眼两只小奶猫的个头，梅格洛尔还用掌垫戳了戳它们的脑门，“来吧，别冻着孩子们了。”  
母猫随即跟上，不敢离梅格洛尔太近，保持着一个相对安全的距离。

阿格妮斯太太正在看电视，上面播放着一部不怎么好看的肥皂剧，快要到男主角和女主角求婚的情节了。她感到无聊，但公园闭园后她也无事可做，就只能到处打发时间，比如一边看电视一边织围巾，嘴里还不忘哼着歌。  
除了电视剧的声音之外，她还能听到室外越来越猛烈的风声，呼呼地响着，仿佛有一只手拍打着窗户和大门，每一下都令人胆战心惊。她打着哈欠，越来越困倦，准备关了电视机早点去休息。  
然而几声“喵呜”响起，打乱了她的节奏。她很快想明白了，是公园里的流浪猫，到了冬天，猫咪们总是到处寻找栖身之所，但那可是一个困难的挑战，公园的员工总说能捡到冻死的猫咪的尸体。阿格妮斯太太想着，心里也有些难过，平日里如果工作没那么忙碌，她也会弄些牛奶和猫粮喂给附近的小猫，但并不是每一只猫都会过来，它们始终戒备，就算吃了也是吃完扭头就跑，连个影子都找不到。  
猫咪的叫声没有停止，听着好像是两只猫在谈话，但感觉音量更大了，似乎是努力想引起屋内人的主义。阿格妮斯太太觉得这种时候根本不可能有猫出现，可她还是有一种预感，那奇异的预感驱使着她走到门口，打开门去。  
门口什么都没有。  
但低下头，就能看到四只猫——一黑一白两只大猫，还有两只全白的小猫。那两只小猫实在是太孱弱了，根本不能站起来，蜷缩在白猫的身边，时不时被舔一下毛；而黑猫睁着大眼睛，水汪汪的，一人一猫一下子来了一个眼神对视。  
见到这一幕，阿格妮斯太太立刻就明白是怎么一回事儿了！她也不管两只猫能不能听懂，只是赶紧说：“快点进来吧，可怜的孩子们，一定冻坏了！看那两个小家伙！”她让出一条路，在黑猫的示意下，白猫就带着小猫走进来了，黑猫走到门边，蹲在阿格妮斯太太的脚边。  
关上门口，阿格妮斯太太倒了一杯热牛奶在碟子里，放到小猫们的面前，还在货架旁边找到一个原本打算丢掉的纸箱。她想，幸好还没来得及丢掉，现在正好给猫咪们做窝。她把纸箱放到暖气片隔壁，还在纸箱里铺了几层报纸。等做完了，她又在想，猫咪会不会喜欢这个纸箱小窝呢？万一不喜欢那可怎么办？  
但梅格洛尔帮她解决了这个烦恼。它比其他的猫更了解人类，在阿格妮斯太太到处张罗的时候，就明白了她的意图。它对母猫说：“这个人类给你们做了个窝，可以一起睡觉。那样更暖和一些。”  
母猫终于相信梅格洛尔没有什么阴谋了，毕竟动物是无法操控人类的。它慈爱地看着孩子们进食，说：“这个人会一直让我们留在这里么？”  
梅格洛尔想了想，说：“我不确定，她是个善良的人，可这里不是她的家。或许只能待几天吧。先把孩子们照顾好吧，至少这几天它们不会冷着饿着。”  
母猫也不会奢望自己得到多好的待遇，它对人类这一种族好感不高，只是从小就在人类的城市里生活，习惯了居无定所，也习惯了和孩子们到处寻找落脚之地。它也不发愁将来，那太遥远了，并非自己能够思考的。最后，它对梅格洛尔说：“谢谢你，梅格洛尔。”  
看着母猫和两个孩子们在纸皮箱子里睡得安稳，它也放下心来，随意在暖气片前的地上趴着，打算继续睡。  
细心的阿格妮斯太太很快注意到这一点，她有些疑惑，还以为这是一家四口来寻求帮助，没想到这只黑猫却不太像爸爸的作风，反而有些疏远。可她也不太清楚猫咪的思路是怎么样的，只是走过去，拍拍梅格洛尔的头，轻声说：“晚安，小宝贝。”  
梅格洛尔温顺地微微低头，承受这带着善意与温柔的抚摸，心想，这个老太太真像那个女巫。女巫因为宠爱，给了它无尽的寿命，它甚至不再需要喝水进食，只要不被杀，就不会死。时间向黑猫低头，岁月流逝，许多意外发生，连女巫也被烧死，自己却还苟延残喘，到处游走。  
它有时也不愿意承认自己是在流浪。  
睡前，梅格洛尔又团成一团，慢吞吞地打着呼噜，心想：我只是在寻找……寻找什么呢？……想不起来了，这个问题好难啊。或许多走一些地方，就能找到答案了。

它们在小吃店里蹭住的时间比预想的要长，原本以为只有三五天，没想到居然足足有三个月。小猫被养得膘肥体壮，天天跟在妈妈身后，有时追不上了就着急地喵喵叫，呼唤梅格洛尔叔叔来帮忙。  
活泼一点的那只小猫被阿格妮斯太太取名叫“曲奇”，比较安静一点的那只则叫“巧克力”，这名字可能和它全身白色的皮毛不太搭调，但如果解释一下是白巧克力的话，还是情有可原的。这两只小猫都是小甜心，很得阿格妮斯太太的喜欢，连带着原本没有名字的母猫，如今也多了一个代号——“雪梨”。  
但梅格洛尔并没有被取名，这有点古怪，不太合逻辑，但就像当初阿格妮斯太太收留它们一样，就这么发生了。三只白猫靠着阿格妮斯太太的庇护和喂养，熬过了寒冷的冬天，母亲雪梨也不用每天冒着风雪出去寻找食物，反而过了一段非常安逸的日子。而梅格洛尔很快离开了，它无意融入这一洋溢着快乐气氛的家庭，第二天开门时，就跑回自己的长椅上，用尾巴扫开上面的积雪，继续趴着。  
阿格妮斯太太也很惊异，但见到梅格洛尔没有走远，只是在小吃店附近的长椅上歇息，就没想那么多，任由它去了。她对梅格洛尔还是那样温和的态度，来了就投喂，不来的话远远看一眼也好，知道它的状况就好了。

小猫长大是一天一个样的，巧克力和曲奇很快体型就和妈妈没差太多了，它们很喜欢这位会经常给自己热牛奶和湿粮吃的和蔼老奶奶，虽然听不懂人类的语言，却不阻碍它们与阿格妮斯太太的交流。同样的，它们也很喜欢那经常来看望自己的黑猫叔叔，妈妈说它的名字是梅格洛尔，很聪明，能听懂人类的语言。  
这可是超级厉害的一件事情！巧克力和曲奇都很崇拜这位富有智慧，又非常能打架的叔叔。当妈妈出去时，梅格洛尔叔叔就会短暂地担任保姆一职，梅格洛尔叔叔会和它们说公园里发生的故事，也会把电视上的画面解释出来，还会告诉它们阿格妮斯太太到底在说什么。  
有一次曲奇问梅格洛尔：“梅格洛尔叔叔，阿格妮斯太太是不是一直叫我‘曲奇’，那到底是什么意思呀？”  
旁边一直在埋头猛吃的巧克力也立刻抬起头，加入聊天，说：“我呢我呢！‘巧磕力’又是什么意思？这个名字好难读哦！”  
疼爱孩子们的梅格洛尔叔叔自然知无不言言无不尽，它耐心的说：“‘曲奇’就是一种饼干，饼干就是那个圆圆的、能吃出很多碎碎的东西，阿格妮斯太太应该给你们吃过的。至于‘巧克力’，和‘曲奇’差不多，也是食物，甜甜的，有白色也有黑色的，一开始是硬邦邦的，不过含在嘴里就会融化。人类都很喜欢巧克力和曲奇。”  
曲奇说：“我好想吃曲奇哦！”  
巧克力也应和道：“我更想试试巧克力！”  
这次梅格洛尔没有赞同，它对巧克力说：“只有人类才可以吃巧克力，我们猫吃了会不舒服，不能贪嘴去偷吃。”它难得严肃的表情对两只小白猫来说非常新鲜，它们本来想得都要流口水了，但听到梅格洛尔叔叔的警告，还是记在心里，不敢说些什么。  
“只是……梅格洛尔叔叔，你怎么知道的呢？”巧克力问。  
“因为我见过有的猫，不小心吃了巧克力之后，就一直在吐，身体变得很差。”梅格洛尔板着脸，毛茸茸的脸上每一根胡须都写着仔细认真，“一定要记住，千万不要吃，哪怕非常饿，也不能去吃。”  
“嗯嗯！我们不会的！绝对不吃！”小猫崽子们连连点头，因为太过相似，梅格洛尔看到的是完全同步的场景，又觉得有些好笑和可爱。养小崽子有时还真是快乐，它不由地想到。  
这个话题略过，两只小猫崽子又缠着梅格洛尔给它们说公园里的事情。但渐渐地，话题就变成了有关梅格洛尔叔叔的一切，它们的好奇心非常旺盛，在每一个答案后面都会再来一句为什么，从梅格洛尔叔叔就变成了大海是什么样的、大海为什么是蓝色的、梅格洛尔叔叔的家乡在哪里这样的问题，  
黑猫阁下不厌其烦地回答着，它的态度有时就像人类学生在认真地填写考试答卷，端正得让曲奇和巧克力都以为自己在讨论一些非常厉害的事情。可它们的问题的确触及到了人类已经遗忘的魔法时代，那些充满传奇的过去，如今居然只在一只黑猫的世界里存在过，它是唯一的记录者和叙述者。  
永生的黑猫梅格洛尔，就这样把自己的生平娓娓道来。

冬天过去后，曲奇和巧克力也算是长大了，按照流浪猫的惯例，它们的母亲不再照顾它们，留给阿格妮斯太太也好，让它们两个去寻找自己的地盘也好，美好的冬天就这么告一段落了。  
最初曲奇和巧克力都呆了，无法接受这样的事实。虽然它们已经学会了如何捕猎和攻击，掌握了作为流浪猫的基本技能，但没有想到居然还有这一天。  
从那一天以后，妈妈再也没有回来过小吃店。两只小猫试图去找过，但它们却很快在公园里迷路，还遭到了其他流浪动物的攻击，因为还太小，被欺负得哭爹喊娘，还是路过的梅格洛尔叔叔救了它们。  
梅格洛尔把它俩带回了小吃店门口的长椅上，问它们到底怎么了。  
曲奇带着哭腔说道：“妈妈不要我们，它说我们要自己过活了，它也要走了。”巧克力也哭着说：“梅格洛尔叔叔，是不是我们让妈妈生气了？我们想和妈妈道歉，但是我们找不到它，她走了。”  
听它们哭诉完自己猫生的第一个沉重的打击，梅格洛尔却没有开口。它知道这是一只流浪猫必然、肯定、将来也一定会做的事情，这是它们从小以来就有的观念，说不定曲奇和巧克力以后，也是这样。  
这座公园收容了很多流浪动物，但这不是它们的家。它们没有家，阿格妮斯太太的善意也不过是短暂的收容，最后它们都要各自踏上自己的旅途。但巧克力和曲奇都很喜欢公园里的日子，可能是来自人类的善意太多，令它们不像野猫，反而像娇宠长大的家猫。  
沉思许久，梅格洛尔终于说道：“别哭了，孩子们，你们妈妈有自己的理由。你们也该好好磨练一下自己，以后不要总是被欺负了，不一定每一次我都能碰上。”梅格洛尔轮流给两个孩子舔了舔毛，以此为安慰。  
但打击实在太大，两只出生不过三个多月的小猫还没从阴影里走出来，它们身上很疼，在唯一可靠的梅格洛尔叔叔面前哭得不行，三只猫一起挤在长椅上，梅格洛尔也终于感受到带小猫有多烦。但这两个孩子也只是一时的不习惯，它也只能慢慢教。

只是命运并非时时慷慨，它们的一生也并非一帆风顺，总会在某一时刻，猝不及防地摔下低谷、或者是更低谷。  
阿格妮斯太太年纪大了，小吃店的工作对她来说还是太辛苦了，更何况春夏是游人如织、工作繁忙的季节，她的精力已经无法应付工作，于是只能离职。临走前，她本想收养这两只猫咪，然而她很快意识到，自己的养老金捉襟见肘，连医疗费用都是紧巴巴的，更别说给这两只小猫咪一个家了。  
她只能先拜托老板，让两只小猫先在店里借住，她会寻找志愿者，想办法让人领养。老板也是个好说话的人，说只要在一个月之内就可以，一个月之后还没有人领养，就只能让阿格妮斯太太领走了。  
这个领养的流程说起来很简单，实际上却很难说，它们可能明天就能找到收养的人，也可能长达数月都等不到那个人。而两只小猫的感情实在太好，它们相依为命太久，分开它们是在太残忍了，这也意味着需要一位能负担起两只小猫费用的收养人更加难找。  
小猫们对这些都云里雾里的，它们只知道，有一天下午阿格妮斯太太摸了摸自己的头，眼睛红红的，提着包走了。然后又来了几个陌生人，用手机给自己的拍照录像。它们听不懂人类的话，偷偷去找梅格洛尔叔叔，它却告诉它们：阿格妮斯太太要离开了，那些陌生人是志愿者，过来是打算找人领养它们的。  
“你们可能会分开。志愿者说很难找到愿意一次性收养两只猫的人。”梅格洛尔听了一遍志愿者的话，解释说：“很多人负担不起两只猫的生活费用，但最好一个月之内让你们被领养，就只能先分开了。这对你们都好。”  
说完，它看着巧克力和曲奇，等它们自己的反应。  
“为什么一定要分开呢？”曲奇问，“我想一直和弟弟在一起。”  
“是啊，我和哥哥一出生就在一起了，从来没有分开过。”巧克力也说。  
“我们不能在一块吗？”曲奇有些难过地说。  
梅格洛尔看着眼前这两只还充满稚气的小猫，说：“阿格妮斯太太和志愿者们已经尽力了，你们还太小，妈妈又走了，如果一个月之内没有人愿意两只一起收养，就只能分开被领养了。”  
“我不想和哥哥分开！也不想被领养！”曲奇生气地说，“他们不能分开我和弟弟！”  
“而且……我们也不想再也见不到梅格洛尔叔叔。”巧克力小声补充道，“我舍不得梅格洛尔叔叔，你总是给我们讲故事，你还帮我们出气，打那些欺负我们的臭家伙。我喜欢梅格洛尔叔叔。”  
这倒是让梅格洛尔失笑。  
它说：“孩子们，谢谢你们的喜欢。但我和你们妈妈一样，也不会在一个地方待太久——我们都是流浪猫，没有家。我很快就要启程，去下一座城市了。你们还是要有自己的家的。”它声音温柔又低沉，有别于保护它们时发出的怒吼，好像只是在朗诵一首人类写的诗，又好像在给予它们祝福。  
曲奇和巧克力愣愣地看着梅格洛尔，而黑猫眨眨眼，柔声说：“我们也总会有分别的一天。”  
……  
过了很久很久，两只一模一样的小猫里，不知道是谁先开口，“梅格洛尔叔叔，带我们一起走吧。我们和你，一起流浪！”  
“我们也想出现在你的故事里啊。”另一只白色小猫说。  
梅格洛尔却没有把这当作玩笑，而是问：“你们真的不想留在这里吗？说不定明天就有人会把你们都带走，你们会有一个新家，会有疼爱你们、关心你们的人类伙伴，每天不用担心没有吃的喝的，不用和别的猫狗争夺地盘，也不用担心生病了难受，不会在冬天被冻死……不要冲动，好好想想。”  
“我们不想再分开了！没有什么能分开我们！”小猫们难受得眼泪都出来了，它们着急地用爪子扒着梅格洛尔的黑色尾巴，急促地叫着，生怕说完这些梅格洛尔就跑了。它们可追不上梅格洛尔叔叔。  
“真的想清楚了吗？”梅格洛尔看着面前左右两只小猫：“曲奇？巧克力？真的想好了吗？”它没有拒绝两只小猫的打算，如果前行的路上多两位旅伴，也是不错的选择，虽然它们寿命不长，但梅格洛尔却已经不会为此伤神痛苦，只会更加珍惜相伴的时光。  
然后，它得到了两个一样的答案：“梅格洛尔叔叔，我们一起流浪去吧！”  
“好吧。”梅格洛尔笑笑，“接下来，我们就是一家人了。”

猫生短暂，而路途漫长。  
它们三只猫也踏上了旅途。


End file.
